Forming semiconductor devices typically includes subjecting a semiconductor substrate or assembly to a series of processing steps, each directed to adding, removing, and/or altering material. Cumulatively, these processing steps can form electrical components, e.g., transistors, capacitors, and diodes, precisely and at very high densities. Networks of electrical connections between the electrical components can be complex and, in modern semiconductor devices, typically extend over multiple layers. Connections from one layer to another layer can be formed by vias, which are formed selectively by etching holes through the substrate in desired patterns. Through-substrate vias extend through the entirety of a semiconductor device or substrate and electrically couple contacts or other features at opposite sides of the semiconductor device. Conventionally, a multi-step process is used to form through-substrate vias, which includes forming the vias through a front side of the semiconductor device and then backgrinding or thinning the backside until the vias are exposed through the backside.